What About Now
by jollyjelly07
Summary: Emily Fitch hates her life, and the fact she can't break from it. But how will she feel when Naomi finally notices her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What About Now**

**Disclaimer: I own didily squat :(**

**AN: Hi! Well after only just coming down from my skins high after being an extra in the opening scene and meetin Kat, yay! she was so lovely, i decided to dabble my hand in a bit of naomily fiction as my adobe premiere is up the shoot :( So i probably shouldn't be uploading this so soon but i wanted to see if anyone would read this if i continued writing, the first chapter is just an intro really, please review, be it good or bad, enjoy!**

* * *

Did you ever see those exchange television programmes as a child, you know the ones after Christmas where you could swap gifts you either got more than once or if you just plain didn't like it? Well I wish you could do that with lives as well, I'd swap mine in an instant, though I'm not too sure if I would be able to, cause really, who would want my life? Would you? Let's see, shall we?

I'm Emily Fitch, I'm 17 years old and I've just finished my first year of college. It wasn't easy, I'd like to say I struggled to get my work done cause I'm too much of a socialite, but I'd be lying. The only real friend I've got is JJ. Don't get me wrong I love him to bits, in a friendly way, but I wish I had someone else to talk to. I can't really talk to him about private things anymore cause he gets a bit locked on sometimes you know, and with these new pills he's on he ends up revealing a tad too much information, though you can't be mad at him for it, he's JJ! Sometimes I'll hang out with a group at college, but I don't really know them, they just make me look less lonely, oh my days that makes me sound sad!

As for my family, I've got a dad who is always at the gym, it's his business you see, Rob Fitch fitness, "Don't get fit: get Fitch", what a tosser! He's even installed a 'naughty bar' for reps in the hallway outside the kitchen, which James gets a frequent workout on! James is my twat of a brother by the way, imagine the biggest pervert you know, times that by a 100 and there's James. I swear I have to keep buying underwear cause of that boy, I wouldn't be surprised if him and Gordon Macpherson have a draw full of underwear and dirty magazines and what not over at Gordon's house, pervs!

Now my mum, well let's just say if I had friends and invited them round for dinner then you could probably guarantee that they wouldn't be my friends afterwards. Us Fitches have like an immunity to her so called cuisine, however if an 'outsider' was to sample her artichoke and beetroot soup, something tells me they'd be revisiting it fairly shortly after. Meal times are really the only time we sit down together which is fine by me, cause usually if we talk it results in the conversation ending, "_Why can't you be more like Katie?"_ Wonder who her favourite could be!

Katie's my sister by the way, my twin sister actually. I'm not sure exactly what I did to piss her off but it must have been something fairly significant if she acts the way she does. She is unbelievably annoying and likes to act superior to me, she even steals my clothes in an effort to look better than me, the cow! The thing I find the weirdest is that even though it looks as though she's trying not to be my identical twin, she won't let me break away and change as well, I mean seriously what's up with that. JJ always finds it funny that two people who look so alike can be so different. I actually agree with him. She's a bitch, I'm not. She's a tart, I'm not. She's arrogant, I'm not. She's straight, I'm not, you get the picture.

Anyway, so in summary, I never see my dad, my mum doesn't really like me, my brother is a perv and my sister tries to control me, oh and to top it all off, I'm in love with someone who doesn't even wanna know me, and to make things worse, loving her hurts so much and yet there's nothing I can do about it!

I hate my life!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Apologies for not updating this sooner, I really have no excuse! Anyway long story short my laptop broke recently and now i have to use our other computer and i came across THIS! It's not very long and i'm not even sure if there is anyone reading this anymore but if you are please R&R so i know you're still out there! Cheers!**

So here I am, Friday afternoon, sat in my kitchen trying to read my book. Why am I sat in my kitchen? Well cause I got kicked out of my room by my stupid sister and the love of my life, who is no doubt sat on my bed right now, which of course making my imagination run wild. I may as well give up trying to read considering I find myself desperately listening to hear the blonde's sweet distinctive laugh, which doesn't come as often as I'd like, but when it does I do not complain. They are suppose to be working on a holiday assignment together though I'm fairly sure Katie would've given up on that within 10 minutes. They're probably trying on outfits for the party tonight, which by the way I'm not going to, of course! It's not like I wasn't invited, JJ invited me, I just didn't really wanna go somewhere where I'd be left alone in a corner somewhere all night.

_BANG! _"Fucks Sake!"I can hear Katie's muffled curses through the ceiling, I'm guessing she fell/tripped over, which sent the blonde into a fit of giggles. I'm paying so much attention to upstairs I don't even see my own mother walk right in front of me through the kitchen. It's not until she shouts at me that I realise she's there.

"Emily! For Christ's sake pick up those bags will you."

"Yes mother!" I sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" She enquires. What's wrong with me, oh how about I'm in love with the girl that's upstairs.

"What? Nothing!"

"Alright. Can you call Katie and her friend down, Natalie is it?"

"Naomi, mum!"

"Right Naomi, yes, can you call them, I'm sure they are hungry after all the work they've been doing." Yeah I'm pretty sure they are starving after trying on clothes.

I shift out of my seat and make my way to the bottom of the stairs, I won't risk going up, I'll probably turn into a nervous wreck or something so instead I just shout from the bottom.

"FOOD!" I hear some scrapping around before the bedroom door opens,

"Uh Perv! What the hell do you think your doing!" I hear Katie shout, presumably at James, before she repeatedly kicks him. I make my way back into the kitchen as their conversation becomes muffled to my ears. I'm sat down at the table by the time they enter the kitchen, it is literally taking all my will power to not look up from my re-opened book.

"Ah Katie, Naomi, you hungry? Want some food?"

"No thanks Mrs Fitch, I actually better be off, gotta get ready, you know!"

"Ok then, Katie, hun what about you?"

"No ta, mum"

"Ok then, more for me and Emily" I audibly gulp as I think of what contraption she may be making over there.

"So Naomi, I'll meet you at yours about 8 yeah, tonight's gonna be one hell of a party!" Katie says as they walk out of the kitchen towards the front door. I turn to my mum, who is looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you going to this party later?"

"No, why?"

"You need to get out more Emily, you sit around the house all day reading books or whatever else you do, it's not good for you."

"I'm fine mum, I like my books and I do more than just read anyway."

"Still I think you should get out. Why can't you be more like Katie?" I roll my eyes and get up from the table. Katie makes her way back into the kitchen as I exit and make my way upstairs. As soon as I enter the room I can smell her, and when I sit on my bed the smell is ever more present. My mind once again going to places it shouldn't. I'm pulled out of my reverie by the sound of my phone, it's a text from JJ.

_R u sure ur not comin l8r? wud b gd if u cud come 4 once. JJ xx_

I read the text a couple of times and go over the conversation I just had downstairs, Fuck it, why not!

Pick me up at 8! E xx


End file.
